


Run, but where?

by Pinepickled, StormiTheCriminal



Series: Tumblr promps! [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Disturbing Themes, M/M, Multi, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormiTheCriminal/pseuds/StormiTheCriminal
Summary: It's springtime- and that means that what Hashirama wants, Hashirama gets.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Tumblr promps! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058951
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	1. Fire in the forest

“Why are you here?” Tobirama asked stiffly. He had walked into his lab expecting to hole himself away for the next few days with a new jutsu in the works, but had walked in to Madara, curled in on himself in a pose that scared Tobirama more than he would like to admit. He couldn’t fathom what could scare the prideful Madara so badly that he was curled up, face in his knees in Tobirama's lab. Tobirama was actually kind of surprised when Madara responded.

"Hashirama doesn't come here." He murmured, voice raspy and tinged with fear. In just a few words, Tobirama was able to grasp what the problem may be. It was springtime, after all- any fear pertaining to Hashirama would be related to his odd behavior. Tobirama was used to it- he had spent his life being dragged around by Hashirama and being subjected to the oddities that springtime brought. Though, he would prefer what happened during the spring not make it out to the public.

But... Tobirama did understand that Hashirama was terrifying during this time. Even he, who had lived his life subject to Hashirama'a whims, felt a tinge of fear and something else run up his spine during the spring. He did not blame nor think any less of Madara for running away- even if there was no where he could possibly run. He sighed and sat down next to the shaking Uchiha.

"So what did he do?" Tobirama asked quietly, letting his stern facade drop. He didn't like being vulnerable in front of Madara, but he had the sneaking suspicion that Hashirama would make them get along, one way or another. Madara finally raised his head, haunted look on his face.

"He wanted to tie me up- give everything I had to him, let him take care of me? Or at least that's how he phrased it... like feed me and cloth me and move me about as he pleased. I couldn't even say anything, I just ran and he let me. Now I'm hiding even though there's nothing to really hide from." He rasped, voice stuttering as he mixed his sentences up a bit. Tobirama opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Both he and Madara knew, from decades of experience, that Hashirama would have what he wanted.

One way or another.


	2. Caged

Hashirama’s carefully constructed façade gave the impression that he lacked tact and the ability to deceive in pursuit of a goal. The Hashirama he showed to the world was naïve and bubbling at times. He was powerful but kind and sought for nothing but peace and for pointless bloodshed to end. The reality was that he hadn’t shown his honest and true self to anyone. Not yet. 

The man he pretended to be was little more than a skin-deep person-suit, intended to contain his thorny insides lest he scare away his pawns and startle his skittish prey.

It had been nearly ten years since he put his plan in motion and he had been incredibly patient. But his patience was running out and he could hardly control himself around his pet anymore, particularly during Spring.

The ground was thawing and the roots beneath were fighting to the surface. They were desperate to reach the light and awaken from the deep sleep of winter. It was that neediness that seeped into Hashirama's bones and made him insatiable and impulsive. He typically shied away from others during this time, but he was frustrated with the constant dissatisfaction. Each year he aided the plants around him in returning to the light, but they couldn't help him, for he didn't want the light. What he wanted was dark hair that spilled like ink over thick shoulders and sharp eyes that caught every vulnerability and weakness and a relentless tongue that exploited them. 

He had waited and waited. Always telling himself to be patient and that the wait would be worth it. But this spring, he didn't have any reason to hold back. The treaty had been signed, the village had been built. He was the leader of the settlement and Madara's reputation was dirty and tarnished with the help of Hashirama's silent influence. 

There was no reason not to give in. 

So, it was decided, as he watched the sun crest over his rich forest and new village that he would make his move. Madara had enjoyed free reign long enough, it was time for him to be tamed.

He couldn’t risk confronting the Uchiha clanhead in public, so the Hokage let himself into Madara’s home and into his bedroom. There were very few personal items in the too-large house. Shinobi tended to live light but Madara seemed to have little to no personal effects – aside from his weapons and armor, and he wouldn’t need those anymore.

As expected, Madara startled awake mere seconds after Hashirama unmasked his chakra. It was too late however, the Senju was already blocking his doorway.

For the first time in his life, Hashirama allowed a little of his true self to shine through. Just enough to startle his pet. Hashirama allowed his little birdy to jump out the window and fly to his younger brother. Unknowingly to him, he had flown directly into a meticulously built cage. And Tobirama, his beautifully obedient little brother, knew to shut and lock the door behind him.

Hashirama allowed his brother time to get things set up. He wandered around Madara’s home, going through his things and sealing away items he thought his pet might like to keep. There wasn’t much and everything fit into a single storage scroll.

He left through the bedroom window as well and headed for Tobirama’s lab. As he neared, Hashirama activated his sage mode and sought out Madara’s chakra from within the underground dungeon. The corner of his mouth quirked up when he did not find it. That meant the seals were firmly in place and Tobirama had played his part perfectly.

Hashirama swiftly trudged the familiar path through his and Tobirama’s house. He entered the empty lab and weaved a few hand signs to allow himself access to a doorway behind a hidden wall. He continued down several flights of stairs and into a room that could pass as a top-secret storage room. Not unusual to find such a room in a house built for a Hokage and his kin. Another sealed wall parted easily for him and led into a corridor that split into three directions. The wall closed with a dull thud behind him and he continued straight.

It wasn’t until he passed through one final hidden doorway that he heard the dry heaves of his little birdy.

Madara was curled over the side of the stretcher he was laid upon. His back curled and tears spilled with every dry retch torn from his lungs.

“He is stable,” Tobirama informed him without turning.

Madara’s hair covered a large portion of his bare chest and back, but still, Hashirama could see a peek of the angry red skin surrounding the inky black seal staining his flesh. Most people would not survive having their chakra so firmly locked away, but Madara was not like most people.

The seal was brutal but effective. All Tobirama had to do was render Madara relatively immobile for 30 seconds so he could place it and the seal would promptly begin ravaging his chakra network. His Sharingan would have been the first to go and by the time he realized this, it would be too late. The pain must’ve been excruciating.

Hashirama stepped around the bed and while Madara tensed, he could not do much else in his state. The Senju pushed the unkempt hair out of the way and he hummed in approval at what he saw. The intricate seal danced from the nape of his neck down along his spine and curled to an end around his ribs. Had it been any colour other than black, it would have looked like festival paint.

Feeling no need to withhold, Hashirama lifted a hand and drug his dull nails down the sensitive flesh. The tender skin parted easily and Hashirama rumbled possessively as he watched red tears drip down porcelain skin.

He leaned forward until his lips touched the shell of Madara’s ear. “Mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little angst prompt I got on tumblr (@pinepickled and @pinepickled-narutoblog if you want to send a request). The lovely StormiTheCriminal will be writing the next chapter, so look forward to that!


End file.
